


two face

by wearetheonlyone



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Bodyswap, Dhawan!Doctor - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Humor, The Doctor (Dhawan), The Master (Whittaker) - Freeform, Thoschei, Whittaker!Master - Freeform, bodyswap!au, come and get yall juice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23269363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wearetheonlyone/pseuds/wearetheonlyone
Summary: ‘two face, I think I’m outta my mind.’When fighting over an unknown object, the Doctor and the Master swap bodies, much to their disagreement.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/The Master (Dhawan)
Comments: 24
Kudos: 99





	two face

**Author's Note:**

> yes this is ooc but the idea wouldn't leave me alone so sue me.

“Get off it, Master!” growls the Doctor. Her arms- or her entire torso, rather - was protectively hunched and twisted around a large cube adorned with several glowing buttons and symbols that no one had been able to decode yet. “We don’t know what it does yet!”

“Then give it here!” He, the Master, growls in response, his hands trying to worm around her’s and into her torso to latch onto the machine but he’s blocked by a particularly sharp elbow jab to the throat.

“No, because you’ll press the button!” she replied, her grip tightening on the cube as he tries to get closer. She was wrapped around it, coiled tightly like a snake, her limbs overlapping and intertwining with each other and she glared at him. “Although, it is a very shiny button- always loved a red button!”

He moved back then, posture straightening and removing the arch from his back, as she grinned madly at her. His eyes continued to flicker from the shimmering box in her arms to her panicked, angry eyes. “And then we find out what it does! Win, win, win!”

“It could detonate bombs- blow up half the galaxy for all we know! I can’t risk it!” she argued, voice straining. While she was holding the box _extremely_ tightly in her arms, she was also pressing it directly against her ribs.

He sighed, dramatically throwing his arms out- because he’s a drama queen and he’s always thrived on the stares from the Doctor’s human companions, as well as the exasperated look from the Doctor themselves. “It would only save me the trouble of doing it myself.”

With a grunt, his body lunged forward towards the Doctor- using the silence created by her human pets to surprise her, and shock her into releasing her iron grip on the cube. He shot forward, blurring into a mass of dark clothes and dark like a shadow following her around, waiting to devour her. His body, however, having lost all connection to the floor and his balance after propelling himself, then stumbled carelessly into her body before knocking the cube from her grip.

They both watched, frozen and paralysed, as the cube flew from her arms and instantly they both shot their arms towards it- their fingers fumbling against the cube, bouncing it around chaotically, higher and higher as though they were two children playing with a balloon. On the outside, it could have looked as though the two of them were dancing- crashing into each other, swirling around and holding each other’s arms in a way that made it seem practised. Though on the inside, it was grittier and more of a panicked, adrenaline-fueled grab for power over the other and subsequently over the cube. 

It continued to bounce and fumble in the air, stepping across the tips of their fingers, barely within reach but still close enough to tease them into believing they had a chance. Then, finally, it fell from both of their grasps, too far out of reach and it fell- crashing to the floor with a harsh, echoing clunk that rung out loudly within the console room. All of them could only watch in fear (and excitement, from the Master) as the large, very tempting button sank inwards, pressing against the floor and sliding in with a resounding click.

A small compartment on the back of the device slid open and projected a harsh, blinding beam of white light- and the Doctor couldn’t help her jerk of surprise. It remained as a beam, for a moment, before it began to open into an arch that slowly engulfed both the Doctor and the Master in that same white light, trapping them within like a pair of caged animals.

There was a high-pitched sound, much like the shrill scream of a kettle or nails running down a chalkboard, before the arch dissipated into nothingness, shattering like glass. It sent pieces of the white light tumbling around them, onto the floor, catching on their clothes like small fragments of china.

“I can’t see a bleeding thing” groaned Graham, slowly removing his arms from where they had shot up to cover his eyes from the shattering material. “Doc?”

The light had subsided now but the imprint and burn of it was still ingrained into their eyes, causing them all the squint and blink rapidly to avoid their eyes tearing up. With a hiss, the pieces of glass, if you could call it that, began to melt almost, becoming a thick, grey fog that surrounded all of them and the scent of it clung to their clothes as their Earth smoke would. The smoke swirled around them, looping around their limbs and clinging to them in a way that was similar to the golden glow of their regeneration energy.

Within the fog, the two Time Lords stood, disoriented and coughing on the smoke as it penetrated their lungs, even with their respiratory bypass, it was still suffocating to experience. They were both still stumbling when the final pieces of glass and smoke finally vanished from them, and now only they were left behind next to the box.

“Agh- Iet’s not do that again, _dear,_ ” sneered the Master. He pressed his hand against his spine, cracking the joints out of place, before brushing the remnants of dust and smoke off his coat without even looking.

“Agreed- whatever it was, that is.” agreed the Doctor, straightening herself up. Her gaze fell once again to the box, squinting and scrunching up her face in her regular manner. “I need to get rid of this, I’m not letting you get your hands on it.”

“Why would I want a box that does nothing? Seems a bit pointless if it’s not going to blow something up, at least.” He muttered in response, thoughtlessly, cocking his head to the side with a raise of his eyebrows.

“Doctor, are you alright?” asked Yaz, rushing over to the blonde woman, and holding her upright so she didn’t topple onto the floor.

Said blonde woman, still unfocused and disoriented from the thick smoke, only slowly turned to Yaz- her eyes shifting into a dark, evil glare that none of them thought her face was capable of making, a look they never thought they would see from her, no matter the situation.

“Get off me, girl!” The Doctor’s voice snarled, as she viciously tore her arm away from Yaz, leaving her dumbfounded. It was a tone of voice they had never heard her take- even against the Daleks, or the Master himself- and to call Yaz ‘Girl’, rather than the usual loving _Yasmin Khan_ , it was unnerving.

“Don’t talk to Yaz like that-...” snarled the Master’s voice in response, though lower and far more animalistic, as though he were an animal snarling for her attention.

Their ears perked up when they spoke, unused to hearing what they were. Sure, they always heard their own voice in their ears as did everyone else, but not like this- not different and echoing through their bloodstream but distant and separate from them. As their brains rushed, they came to the same thought- and their rage-filled gazes rose up to one another, and they locked eyes.

They had swapped bodies- confirmed by their own shocked faces stared back at them.

“ _Oh._ ”

“That’s your name, don’t wear it out,” she sighed, voice breathy. The realisation for them both had knocked the breath from her lungs, and she was left panting as her body tried to press more oxygen into her brain before she passed out.

“Not funny, Doctor,” sighed the Master, rolling his- her eyes. Pronouns. How fun.

“Well, at least we know what it does now.” was her only response. Something she noticed immediately was how fast rage and annoyance began to build in his body, mere seconds after talking to him sent so much anger through her blood she was nearly shaking from the force.

“Uh… why’re you talking like the Doctor?” asked Ryan, cautiously approaching the pair of them- though his gaze was directed at her, in the Master’s body. That was going to take some getting used to, she had only just changed pronouns and now she’s swapping back again- humans, honestly.

“Because I am the Doctor, Ryan!” she beamed, yet it sounded foreign in his voice, as though there were hidden motives creeping behind the surface as liquid sin dripped from her lips.

“Nah, you’re that O guy-” he started.

“My name’s the _Master,_ human two,” replied the Master, with a dramatic roll of her head.

“Wait… did you two swap bodies or something?” asked Yaz, sneaking out from behind Ryan, the Doctor’s response having given her a sense of courage.

“Took you long enough- honestly, Doctor, I thought your pets were supposed to be smart. But then again, they’re only human.” He teased, a manic grin creeping onto her face, predatory.

She scratched his jaw, where the beard was, distractedly. “Humans are plenty smart- brilliant, even, Yaz especially! They never cease to amaze me.” She scratched his jaw harder as she spoke, hands rubbing against his throat.

“Your pets were never smart, too willing to follow you-” he paused, cut off by the loud, insistent scratching. “Will you stop that!”

“I hate your face! Your beard is all scratchy, it’s terrible! Why do you always insist on having facial hair?” She exclaimed, near yelling and scratching his larger palms across his face.

“I think that it’s refined- enhances the whole evil look. Besides, not all of my faces had them.” He sighed, rubbing her own, far smaller hands across her smooth cheeks, thumb brushing gently against her jawline.

“I’m gonna shave it off.” She groans, hands still rubbing furiously at his face, the sound audible in the tense room. “I think I still have a razor somewhere, probably.”

“No! You can’t shave it- do you have _any_ idea how long it took me to find the perfect length for that face!” He cried, shooting to his feet, her body leaping from where it was sat leaning against the console, and barrelling towards her, his own body.

“It’s terrible! Your face is just itchy- like there’s ants on it!” she moaned, childishly.

He crossed her arms, tapping her boot-covered foot against the floor. “You’re overreacting.”

“I’m not overreacting! Facial hair is awful!”

“I also think it sucks-” chimed in Ryan.

“Thank you, Ryan!”

“Silence, human!” shouted the Master, fists clenching at his side, glaring at Ryan. It was comical to see, considering the Doctor's body was far shorter than Ryan's, yet Ryan seemed scared, for good reason.

“Speak to him like that again and I’ll shave it in front of you,” threatened the Doctor.

“You wouldn’t dare.”

“Try me.”

They held eye contact for a brief moment just before the Doctor sprinted from the console room, running down one of the endless corridors the fam had only explored once with the Doctor by their side. It would have been impossible to follow them, the TARDIS always wanted to send them on a wild goose chase down her halls, always pulling them further away from their destination than they wanted, forcing them to become lost. The Master, scowling, chased her down the corridors, the heavy boots stumbling against the metal as he struggled to walk in her untied laces.

“Children, both of them,” muttered Graham.

* * *

Later, the Doctor was the first to return, and the fact that she still wore the Master’s face was something her friends had forgotten, and quickly remembered when they saw his face beam at them with no hidden rage, or murderous plan before their eyes- just the love she felt for her friends.

She had shaved his face, just as she had threatened and there was a small cut on his chin from where she had slipped while holding the razor, but other than that it was practiced, careful, familiar. The smell of aftershave was still fresh on her skin, the sheen visible. She’d also changed out of his matching checkered suit and opted for something far more basic and simple yet practical- which summed up how the Doctor usually preferred to dress. 

The dark shirt had been replaced with a pale white one, skin visible underneath, and the sleeves had been rolled up to her elbows- inevitably creasing the shirt itself but the show of her arms was worth a few creases in the end. She wore a black tie around her neck that looked similar to the one they had seen her wore during the first time they had met the Master, only darker and without the pattern stitched into it. Her shirt was hastily tucked into a pair of dark trousers, that were held up by black suspenders that wrapped over her shoulders and fell down her back. She’d also clearly tried to wash out the gel the Master used to style his hair, but the end result was a messy fringe that waved and curled at the ends.

“Would you stop doing that with my face?” called the Master as he strutted down the steps of the corridor. His heels - black, boots, and pronounced with large heels at the back - clicked and tapped against the floor, echoing in the silence that he had caused. “You’re ruining my image.”

His outfit mimicked the one he had worn previously, on his own body, but with a feminine twist to it that it seemed he had been waiting for. The dark, deep purple shirt he wore was unbuttoned, revealing the stretch of her collarbones and neck, contrasting pale against the fabric as it hugged her form tightly. Like the Doctor, he had also rolled up the sleeves of his shirt, as well as the sleeves of the purple blazer he had thrown over the top of his outfit, showing her strong, usually covered muscles, the veins shifting as adrenaline and rage pulsed through them. His checkered waistcoat and trousers reappeared on her body, the waistcoat showing off the curves of her waist, accentuating them, and the bottom of the trousers had been cuffed and rolled up- even tailoring couldn't save her short height. With his outfit, the heels seemed out of place but she could only assume that he was wearing them to spite her, or wanted to try and tower over her again.

He had styled her hair, moving her parting so that it rested on the far side of her head, creating the illusion that her hair was shorter, shaven, upon first glance but on a second glance it was clear it was the same length. The new style caused her earring to glimmer and shine under the lights of the console room, like the stars it had been born to represent, and her jawline seemed far sharper than before, all warmth and joy drained from her face, leaving only the Master’s raw energy that dripped sin from her features. Thick, tight black leather gloves wrapped around her hands, up to her wrists. There was also a thin layer of black eyeliner around his eyes, making him look far more predatory and threatening despite the Doctor barely ever being threatening to them.

“And those heels don’t ruin mine?” argued the Doctor, placing his hands on his hips.

The Master approached, slow and steady - the Doctor’s own feet not used to heels and not having the grace to let him walk quickly - and smiled, warm on her face but he twisted the corners of it. “The heels are an upgrade, love.”

“Right, let’s get a shift on,” said the Doctor, clapping his hands together, shifting the topic before any of them could comment on the Master’s appearance; especially considering Yaz had a faint blush littered across her cheeks. “We need to figure out how to swap back, fast.”

He squinted, gloved hand grabbing at his own face (now worn by the Doctor). “You shaved my face!” He said, outraged.

“Not important! Come on, Fam!”

**Author's Note:**

> my twitter: @weretheonlyone


End file.
